


Got a War to Win

by thenakednymph



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, BOM Keith, I don’t know what this is, Im assuming this is, Keith is fine, Lance cares, Lance is fine, M/M, Protective Lance, Sort Of, body shields, but i don’t know, everyone is okay, keith cares, who cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 00:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenakednymph/pseuds/thenakednymph
Summary: Lance throws himself on top of Keith just before the Galran soldiers fire.





	Got a War to Win

Keith is lying prone in front of a line of Galran soldiers and he knows he's going to die.

It's a matter of ticks before they open fire. And then Lance is there, skidding in behind him, covering Keith's body with his own, slamming his shield down in front of them as a barrage of laser fire strikes them.

“Lance!?”

Lance grins. He's panting, sweat and dirt covering his skin under the helmet but his eyes are bright with adrenaline. “Hey Mullet.”

They both duck instinctively as another barrage hits them.

“What are you doing?” Keith has to shout to be heard over the sounds of battle around them. They're sitting ducks like this. “You're gonna get yourself killed!” He grabs at Lance instinctively, trying to pull him tighter under cover.

Lance tucks himself close under the shield as a shot glances off his boot. His legs are tangled with Keith's, dragging him up until they're in a twisted knot together. The shield is turning red.

“Worth it!” Lance is still grinning and Keith's heart turns over in his chest. “Not exactly how I always imagined getting you into my arms but it'll do.” He ducks over Keith as what feels like a grenade goes off right in front of them, throwing stone and shrapnel. He curls around Keith to protect him; with his own body if he has to.

Keith’s arms are wrapped around Lance, pulling him closer as the shield gives out a warning beep, fully prepared to roll them. Just as he thinks the shield is going to give out he hears the sound of Hunk's bayard firing. He's shouting, the canon sending up a spray of debris as Lance is rolling off Keith and hauling him to his feet.

“Run!”

They bolt for cover, Lance blocking any stray shots from soldiers Hunk doesn't manage to pin down, covering Keith’s back as they go.

Lance dives behind the rubble, slamming his back to the wall and pulling out his assault rifle. He lays into the soldiers, giving Hunk a chance to make it to cover himself.

Then he's ducking behind the wall again, his shoulder knocking into Keith's.

“You really think I wouldn't come back for you?” And he’s still grinning, laughter trailing through the ends of his voice and Keith can't believe it, can’t stop staring because _yes_. No one has ever come back for Keith before.

“Didn't know you cared.” It comes out more heartfelt than he intended and Lance's expression softens. They don't have time for this but Keith's eyes catch on Lance's and neither look away.

“I always cared,” Lance says softly. He flinches as a blast strikes the wall they're hiding behind and the world slams back into motion. “Besides, couldn't let you have all the fun.” He sends a spray of gunfire back, eyes bright with adrenaline. “Come on, we've got a war to win!” And he charges back into the fray.


End file.
